


Убежище

by Svengaly, Zaholustie2019



Series: спецквест: Праздники [5]
Category: Original Work, Twin Peaks
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Не все из тех, кто искал спасения, его обретают; не все из тех, кто его обрёл, понимают, что спасены.





	Убежище

Дженни проснулась, как от толчка. Возможно, что от толчка. В конце концов, они летели в самолёте и могли попасть в воздушную яму. Но дело было не в этом, совсем не в этом. 

Дженни проснулась сразу, и всё же некоторое время не открывала глаз, потому что знала — когда она повернёт голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кайла, его там не окажется. 

Окажись мама рядом в этот момент, она издала бы резкий смешок, похожий на звук лопнувшей шины. 

«Куда может исчезнуть ребёнок из летящего самолёта, Джен? Ну сама подумай! Иногда ты и впрямь смахиваешь на сумасшедшую». 

Дженни всё понимала. Кайл не мог исчезнуть. Но он исчез.

Она повернула голову и приоткрыла глаза. Сквозь дифракционную решётку ресниц расплывчато светилось красное пятно курточки Кайла. 

Дженни наконец открыла глаза. Сын мирно спал в своём кресле у иллюминатора. Лицо было спокойным: ему как будто ничего не снилось. 

Кайл хорошо переносил дорогу — самолёты, автобусы, автомобили. Его не тошнило, он не капризничал и не спрашивал, когда они уже приедут. Может, потому что знал, что окончательно они не приедут никогда? 

Если только Дон от них не отстанет. А он не отстанет. 

«И что в этом плохого, Джен? — Резкий смешок. — Парень тебя бил? Пропивал деньги? Кололся? Он просто хочет быть отцом, Джен, и хочет быть твоим мужем — чёрт меня побери, если я знаю, почему!» 

Дженни съёжилась в кресле, обуреваемая привычной виной. Она не могла объяснить Дону, почему увезла Кайла. Так было нужно.

«Почему? Почему нужно?»

Боже, мама. Я не знаю. Может, я и впрямь ебанутая. 

Дженни взяла журнал. «Восемь самых жутких праздников, от которых стынет кровь». Лёгкое прикосновение к плечу, от которого сердце Дженни ухнуло в безвоздушную яму.

Она подняла глаза, надеясь, что стюардесса не почувствовала ударной волны страха, распространявшейся от заячьей душонки Дженни.

— Кофе, чай, сок?

— Минеральную воду, пожалуйста. 

Дженни взяла стаканчик, едва не разлив половину воды себе на колени, и снова раскрыла журнал на статье о леденящих кровь праздниках. Вальпургиева ночь в Европе, праздник Геде на Гаити, Сэцубун в Японии. День Мёртвых в Мексике. День Большого Козла в Испании. 

Дженни улыбнулась и перелистнула страницу. 

«Фестиваль голодного призрака, Китай. Отмечается в пятнадцатый день седьмого лунного месяца (конец августа). Этот праздник символизирует собой окончание «месяца мертвых». Согласно легенде, именно в седьмой месяц лунного календаря открываются ворота в ад и призраки умерших могут спокойно разгуливать по земле в поисках пищи и развлечений».

«Повезло, что мы не в Китае», — подумала Дженни. 

Август — не время для призраков, бродящих по земле. Их время придёт в ноябре… а ноябрь ещё не скоро. Как хорошо, что он не скоро! Дженни ненавидела позднюю осень и разговоры о призраках.

«День Живых Мертвецов, Испания. 29 июля в галисийском городе Понтеведра жители кладут в гробы живых людей, а затем устремляются в траурной процессии к дверям храма, возведенного в честь Марии Магдалены… в качестве «мертвецов» выступают люди, пережившие клиническую смерть. После этого «живых покойников» несут на местное кладбище, где зарывают в могилу, но в последний момент останавливаются».

О Господи. Дженни убрала журнал с глаз вон. Лучше уж читать про то, как Анджелина Джоли отрезала себе сиськи. 

Кайл проснулся только после приземления. В маленьком бетонном кубике аэропорта они купили бутылку воды и «Кит-Кат», попили, сходили в туалет. Потом Дженни усадила Кайла в арендованную «хонду цивик», и они пустились в путь, к своему новому дому. 

— Мы скоро отсюда уедем? — спросил Кайл, глядя в окно на стройные, элегантные ряды дугласовых пихт. 

— Нет. Мы останемся здесь жить, — ответила Дженни голосом, который казался ей твёрдым.

Кайл молча кивнул. 

Он не напевал и не возился, не клянчил планшет, чтобы поиграть в «стрелялку». 

Дженни встретился взгляд сына в зеркале заднего вида. Глаза тёмные, как два осколка чёрного стекла. Как два камушка на морском берегу. 

Выстрел маминого смешка. 

«Так тебе не нравятся тихие, послушные дети? Господи, Джен! Да я отдала бы большой палец правой руки, лишь бы вы с Николь были такими! Ты не помнишь, как мы ездили во Флориду? Это был адский ад. Вы без конца дрались и ныли, Никки укачивало, а ты каждые пять миль просилась в туалет. Под конец я готова была утопить вас обеих. Твой сын — ангел, Джен! Не понимаю, за что он тебе достался?»

Кайл и вправду вёл себя как ангел. Большую часть времени. Вот только Дженни никогда не знала, о чём он думает, и это её пиздец как пугало. 

— О чём ты думаешь, милый?

— Так, мама. Ни о чём. Смотри, кто-то сбил белку.

Тельце на обочине было таким маленьким, что Дженни его даже не разглядела.

— Возьмём её с собой?

— Мёртвую белку? — Дженни прибавила газу. — Нет, милый. Это плохая мысль.

Кайл пробормотал что-то, чего она не расслышала, и повернулся, встав коленями на сиденье. Машина давно миновала поворот, а Кайл всё смотрел назад, на стелющееся за «цивиком» шоссе, на обочины, возможно усеянные сбитыми белками, которых Дженни не замечала. 

*** * ***

— Какой у нас с тобой оригинальный дом! — воскликнула Дженни бодро. — Правда, милый?

Кайл критически оглядел приземистый, слишком большой для двоих обитателей дом. 

— Не знаю, мам. Что такое «оригинальный»? Дом, который выглядит так, будто в нём живут призраки?

Дженни рассмеялась, но от недоумевающего взгляда сына смех увял. 

Иногда ей казалось, что у Кайла вообще нет чувства юмора. 

Он был такой серьёзный, что казался старше своего возраста, и Дженни забывала, как мало ему лет. К тому же он не любил читать. Тихого ребёнка, держащегося поодаль от людей, сосредоточенного на своих мыслях легко принять за книгочея, но Кайл предпочитал таращиться по сторонам (« _смотреть_ , — поправила себя Дженни, — просто _смотреть_ »), и словарный запас нажил небогатый. 

— Необычный, — объяснила она, улыбаясь через силу и стараясь казаться весёлой за двоих, — не такой, как у всех. 

— У всех дома разные, — рассеянно сказал Кайл, складывая из пальцев кольцо и глядя сквозь него на крышу. — Этот впрямь необычный. 

— Зайдём внутрь? — предложила Дженни.

День выдался промозглым; такой больше пристал бы октябрю, а не августу. Она надеялась, что внутри согреется, хотя подозревала, что там ещё холоднее. И сыро. И пахнет плесенью. Дощатый пол скрипит под ногами, отслоившиеся обои колышет сквозняком… 

Дом действительно смахивал на декорации к какому-нибудь «Астралу». 

Агент присылал Дженни фотографии обстановки, и она знала, что комнаты выглядят прилично. Правда, это были всего лишь фотографии. Сейчас они войдут, и всё будет иначе, а уехать они уже не смогут, потому что денег у Дженни в обрез. 

— Пойдём, — согласился Кайл, взял свой рюкзачок с Капитаном Америкой и первым поднялся на крыльцо. 

Витраж на двери — голубая роза — Дженни понравился. 

Дом встретил их теплом и запахом нежилого, но чистого помещения. Они осмотрели первый этаж — никаких отслоившихся обоев, никаких сквозняков — поднялись наверх.

— Эта моя, — сказала Дженни, заглядывая в одну из спален, — а эта — твоя. Здесь окно выходит на восток. Утром солнышко будет целовать тебя в нос.

Кайл любил подниматься спозаранку. 

— Солнышко не может целовать. Оно неживое. — Кайл положил рюкзак на кровать и сел рядом. — Или живое? Звёзды живые? 

— Н-нет, — ответила Дженни неуверенно. — То есть, конечно, неживые. Хотя…

— Даже если они живые, вряд ли они захотят кого-то целовать, — рассудил Кайл. — А если захотят, то этот кто-то просто сгорит, потому что они очень горячие. 

После этого он уставился в стену и замолчал. 

Дженни посмотрела в окно (приятный вид на лужайку и тихую улицу за белым невысоким забором), провела пальцем по столу, заглянула в шкаф. 

— Можешь развесить свои вещи, — сказала она. — Хочешь, помогу? Кайл? Кайл! 

«Какой удобный мальчик, — саркастически сказала мама. — Можно не включать телевизор, только оставь его в покое, и он будет изучать стену весь день».

— Чушь, — огрызнулась Дженни вслух. — Он смотрит… на фотографию. 

Кайл вправду разглядывал снимок в рамке, висевший на стене. Фотография была старая, чёрно-белая, точнее, коричневая и жёлтая — время окрасило снимок сепией. Какие-то люди в военной форме, позади — конструкции из перекрещенных стальных балок (кажется, это называется «ежи»), натянутая колючая проволока. 

Дженни подошла поближе. Люди на снимке не улыбались. Лица у них были усталые и напряжённые, словно они подозревали, что фотографируются в последний раз. Под их обречёнными взглядами Дженни сникла.

— Пожалуй, я это уберу, — сказала она, протягивая руку к снимку. 

— Оставь! — внезапно воспротивился Кайл. 

— Но картинка такая грустная. Ты можешь повесить сюда постер со Спайдерменом. 

— Я не хочу! Повешу его над столом. А здесь пусть останется эта фотка! 

В голосе Кайла прорезались капризные ноты. Дженни ощутила раздражение, и в то же время облегчённо вздохнула: наконец-то сын вёл себя, как полагается нормальному ребёнку, утомлённому долгой дорогой. 

— Хорошо, милый. Мой руки и пойдём обедать. Я заказала пиццу. Думаю, минут через пять её привезут.

— Ладно. 

Кайл покосился на стену, на усталых людей в форме. 

— А где ванная? 

— В конце коридора. 

Пока Кайл умывался, Дженни распаковала одну из своих сумок, нашла чистое полотенце и отнесла его сыну. 

Она ждала звонка в дверь, и всё же пронзительный звук заставил её вздрогнуть. Дженни спустилась по узкой, слишком крутой лестнице. Доставщик пиццы, длинный худой парень в ярко-зелёном худи — яркое пятно на моросливо-сером фоне — отдал ей коробку. 

— У вас тут белка, — сказал он, ткнув длинным тёмным пальцем куда-то в сторону. 

Дженни сперва не поняла, о чём он говорит. Вытянула шею, вглядываясь в газон. На траве сидела белка. Вид у неё был какой-то отрешённый, словно она только что вышла из спячки и не вполне понимала, как тут очутилась. 

 — Может, больная? — предположил парень. — Обычно они так себя не ведут. Шустрые твари. Интересно, белки болеют птичьим гриппом?

— Надеюсь, нет, — пробормотала Дженни, вспомнив сбитого на дороге зверька. 

Когда она вернулась на кухню, Кайл уже сидел за столом, сложив руки перед собой, и смотрел в пространство. 

«Прямо как та белка», — невольно подумала Дженни.

Но аппетит у него был отличный. 

— Мам, — сказал Кайл, когда они покончили с пиццей и составили тарелки в посудомоечную машину, — а папа знает, где мы?

— Конечно, — привычно соврала Дженни.

Кайл нахмурился и поднял плечи, будто замёрз. 

— Он давно не звонил.

— Наверное, занят, милый. Скоро позвонит.

— Или приедет?

Теперь Дженни почувствовала себя замёрзшей. Желудок превратился в кусок льда и распространял вокруг себя тошнотворный холод. 

— Вряд ли, милый. У папы очень много работы. 

— Тогда я ему позвоню.

— Не сейчас. Уже поздно, он устал…

— Он говорил, что всегда рад меня слышать. Мы давно не разговаривали. Мама, ты точно сказала ему, где мы?

— Да, милый. Я сказала. Позвоним ему завтра с самого утра, хорошо? Посмотри мультики и ложись спать. Я тебе почитаю, хочешь?

— Нет. Я лучше полежу и подумаю. 

— О чём подумаешь? 

— Так, — уклончиво ответил Кайл. — И вообще, я спать хочу. 

На пороге он обернулся.

— Знаешь, мама, иногда мне снятся такие странные сны!

— Кошмары? — встревожилась Дженни. 

— Нет. Они не страшные… ну, может, чуточку. Зато интересные. Только странные. 

— Расскажешь мне? 

— Наверное, завтра. Когда будем звонить папе, я расскажу вам обоим. 

«Молодчина, Джен! — весело сказала мать. — Ты такая умница. Что ты собираешься соврать ему с утра? А за обедом? Что папочка приедет за вами двоими? А может, он и вправду приедет?»

Нет. Никогда. Дону их не найти. 

За окном что-то стукнуло. Дженни резко обернулась. Белка сидела на подоконнике и глядела на неё тёмными, как два камешка на морском берегу, глазами. Дженни махнула рукой, и белка исчезла. 

*** * ***

Всё утро Дженни с напряжением ждала, когда Кайл заговорит о звонке отцу. 

Что же придумать? 

Например: Дон позвонил ей и сказал, что едет в командировку в какое-то место, где не ловит мобильник. В горы. Скалистые горы. 

_И упал там в хренову расселину, со дна которой точно ни до кого не дозвониться._

«Ты уже использовала эту отмазку, — напомнила мать. — На прошлой неделе. Лучше соври, что он укатил на Гавайи с любовницей. Скажи уже наконец ребёнку, что вы расстались навсегда». 

Если бы Дженни была уверена, что рассталась с Доном навсегда! Она даже не знала, почему с ним рассталась. Он не был плохим мужем, просто Дженни не могла его больше выносить. Всё, что когда-то нравилось ей в этом человеке, теперь заставляло сходить с ума от раздражения. Например, его манера везде таскать с собой фотографию младшего брата. Тот умер двадцать пять лет тому назад, ради всего святого! 

Дженни любила Николь, однако ей и в голову бы не пришло всюду носить с собой снимок сестры. Особенно если бы та повесилась. 

«Да у тебя вообще нет снимков Николь!» — произнесла мать обвиняющим тоном. 

Неправда, есть. Ну, можно так сказать. Дженни подписана на Инстаграм сестры. Николь каждый день выкладывает хуеву тучу снимков: себя, своих деток, своего мужа, своей собаки, своих подружек, своего бассейна, своего дома — всего своего. Нет необходимости возить с собой ещё и портрет в рамочке. 

«А мой портрет? Где альбом с моими фотографиями? Лежит под грудой хлама на чердаке вашего с Доном дома. Это ты ему оставила. Наверное, он рад до чёртиков». 

— Я еду в супермаркет, — сказала Дженни громко. — Кайл, ты со мной?

— Нет, мама, — ответил он из своей комнаты. 

Дженни не боялась, что Кайл позвонит отцу, пока её не будет дома. У него не было своего телефона. Осенью он пойдёт в школу, тогда придётся купить. Может, к тому времени он успокоится. 

«Никогда он не успокоится, полоумная дочурка. Верни ребёнка мужу, а сама попей таблеток, полечи голову». 

— Милый, что тебе купить?

— «Ореос» с фруктовым кремом. — Кайл помолчал. — Мама…

 _Можно, я позвоню папе?_

— И орешки в глазури. 

Светило солнце, и август был как август: тёплый, ни намёка на осень. Ещё целый месяц лета! 

Белка снова была здесь. Увидев Дженни, она сердито зацокала и живо взлетела на яблоню, росшую на лужайке. 

Жизнь определённо налаживалась.

*** * ***

Дженни вернулась домой через час, нагруженная пакетами. 

Супермаркет был недалеко, однако Дженни решила, что ей нужно немного познакомиться с окрестностями и покрутилась на машине по городку. 

Маленький и тихий — то, что им с Кайлом нужно. 

Молодые люди, толпившиеся у придорожной закусочной, показались ей странными и неприятными. Они смеялись и перекрикивались резкими, вороньими голосами так громко, что слышно было даже в машине, бродили вокруг небольшого стада сверкающих байков, размахивая руками. 

Ничего, Дженни всё равно не собиралась здесь бывать. Лучше в той закусочной, где она купила пирог — там хорошо и спокойно. 

Она добралась до окраины, остановила «цивик» и некоторое время любовалась двойной вершиной горы, возвышавшейся над озером. Потом взглянула на часы и спохватилась: пора было домой, кормить Кайла обедом. 

В солнечном свете дом больше не казался зловещим, хотя тишина, стоявшая в комнатах, была чуточку слишком тихой. Такой, как будто здесь никто не жил. 

Дженни сделала мысленную пометку: сменить тяжёлые красные шторы в гостиной, как только разживётся деньгами, и прошла на кухню. Разобрала пакеты, поставила воду для спагетти на плиту. Вишнёвый пирог, купленный в закусочной, поставила рядом с микроволновкой. 

Кайл сидел в своей комнате наверху. 

Наверное, возится с пластиковыми фигурками супергероев… или опять смотрит в стену. Такой незаметный ребёнок — словно его и нет рядом. Возвращаешься домой и не можешь отделаться от мысли, что не найдёшь его там, где оставила. 

Всю жизнь Дженни боялась не найти дома того, кого там оставила. Сначала это были родители (страх не сбылся: отец умер десять лет тому назад, а мама — в прошлом году), потом — Дон (страх не сбылся: это он не нашёл Дженни дома, когда вернулся с работы, не наоборот), теперь и навсегда — Кайл. 

Дженни вскинула голову и закричала.

— Кайл! Кайл! 

Вода в кастрюле вскипела ключом и вылилась на плиту.

Дженни уронила пакет со спагетти на пол, длинные тонкие макаронины разлетелись по полу, по плитке в чёрно-белый зигзаг. По лестнице она взлетела единым духом. 

Спальня Кайла была пуста. 

Наверное, вышел погулять. Увидел белку на лужайке и вышел. Ничего не случилось. 

«Дура, — сказала мать. — Ещё как случилось. Думаешь, ты не увидела бы сына на лужайке перед домом? Где твой мобильник?»

Мобильник нашёлся под подушкой. 

Дженни проверила историю звонков. Раньше ей не приходило в голову это сделать — Кайл был таким послушным.

Он звонил отцу четыре раза: из отеля, где они останавливались по дороге в аэропорт (вечером, Дженни тогда принимала душ, и утром, когда она выходила из номера купить что-нибудь на завтрак), потом из аэропорта (Дженни доверила сыну подержать сумку, пока ходила в туалет), и последний — сегодня утром, сразу после её отъезда. 

Рюкзака с Капитаном Америкой не было, и одежда нашлась не вся. Кайл взял только самое необходимое, значит, не думал, что уезжает надолго. Но Дженни знала, что если не догонит их с Доном, то увидит сына не скоро. Может, не увидит вообще.

Она словно двигалась сквозь горный поток, сквозь ледяную воду, сбивающую с ног. Но она двигалась. Нашла телефон шерифа, позвонила и заявила о похищении. Спустилась вниз, выключила плиту, собрала макароны с пола и выбросила в мусорное ведро. Пирог убрала в холодильник. Взяла сумку, проверила, там ли деньги и документы. 

Позвонила Дону. Номер заблокирован. Сука. Всё продумал. 

Не всё, не всё, не всё. 

Положила айфон в карман куртки.

Шум машин Дженни услышала издалека и уже стояла на крыльце, когда они подъехали к дому. 

Шерифу на вид было около шестидесяти. Густые брови и правильные черты лица напомнили Дженни отца. С ним был помощник — долговязый нелепый субъект, не внушивший Дженни никакого доверия. 

— Вас только двое? — спросила она, не скрывая разочарования.

— Вообще-то нас трое, — ответил шериф. — Один из моих помощников в лесу, ищет заблудившихся туристов. 

— Они найдутся, — сказала Дженни. — Они взрослые. Но мой сын…

— Могут и не найтись, — заметил нелепый субъект. — В этих лесах люди пропадают. В этом городе пропадают люди.

— Я заметила. — Дженни оскалила зубы, потому что желудок снова превратился в ледяной ком и разрывал ей брюшину. — Мой сын пропал.

— Вы сказали, его похитили?

— Его увёз отец. Мой бывший муж. 

Дон не был бывшим официально, но с того мгновения, как Дженни обнаружила пустую спальню и четыре предательских звонка, он стал таковым навсегда. 

— Он не должен был приближаться к Кайлу, — продолжила она, всё ещё скалясь от боли. 

Нелепый субъект смотрел на неё с сочувствием, шериф — как-то непонятно. 

— Не должен был даже знать, что мы здесь, — закончила Дженни. — Кайл… мой сын позвонил ему. Он ещё маленький и не понимает, что происходит. 

— Вашему мужу запрещено приближаться к ребёнку? — спросил шериф.

Он ей верил. Да, конечно, верил.

Мать засмеялась. 

«Все тебе верят, Джен. Даже я тебе всегда верила, хотя и знала, какая ты маленькая врушка». 

— Да, — сказала она. — У меня есть судебный запрет. Догоните их, прошу вас. Я боюсь за Кайла.

«Дон тебе верил. Шериф тебе верит. А что будет, когда он узнает, что никакого запрета нет, что это ты убежала из дома с сыном, не предупредив мужа ни словом?»

Сейчас важно только одно: отыскать Кайла. С остальным она разберётся потом. 

— Я объявлю розыск, — сказал шериф. 

— Не надо. Я знаю, где они. — Дженни протянула шерифу мобильник. — Я вшила «маячок» в рюкзак сына. Кайл рассеянный, постоянно теряет вещи. 

«Дело-то не в этом, а?» — заметила мама.

Резкий смешок перешёл в кашель. 

Мама выкуривала по полпачки «Мальборо» в день, Николь говорила, что сигареты её погубят. А погубило её столкновение с фурой на ночном шоссе.

В ветвях яблони что-то затрещало, мелькнула быстрая тень. Все посмотрели на дерево.

— Сова? — предположил нелепый помощник шерифа.

— Белка, — ответила Дженни. — Мы едем?

Шериф усадил её в свою машину, на переднее сиденье, пристроил айфон на приборной панели. Красная точка двигалась по экрану, не слишком быстро. 

— Уехали довольно далеко, — заметил шериф. — Но пределов округа не покинули. 

— Я ходила в магазин, — сказала Дженни. — Кайл со мной не захотел. 

Они плавно взяли с места и сразу набрали скорость. Шериф высунул руку в открытое окно, чтобы пристроить на крышу проблесковую сирену. Помощник ехал за ними. 

— Сколько времени у них было? 

— Часа два. Я немного покружилась по городу — хотела посмотреть, где что находится. Мы ведь только вчера приехали, и… вот. 

В носу защипало. Дженни не хотела плакать и загнала рыдание внутрь, но оно вырвалось со звуком, похожим на рвотный. Шериф покосился с тревогой, наверное, боялся, что Дженни заблюёт ему машину, однако из неё не выплеснулось ничего, кроме слёз. Она принялась искать платок, и только тут поняла, что забыла сумку.

— Я оставила сумку на крыльце, — промямлила она, размазывая слёзы тыльной стороной руки. — Там деньги и карточки. Её никто не возьмёт, как вы думаете? И ещё я дверь не заперла. 

— Возьмите платок в «бардачке». 

Дженни открыла отделение для перчаток и нашарила среди бумаг, батончиков, батареек и ещё какого-то хлама упаковку бумажных носовых платков.

 — Ваш муж агрессивен? 

— Что?

— Он полезет в драку, когда мы его нагоним?

— Нет… не знаю.

Дженни была почти уверена, что Дон не станет драться, но не до конца. Откуда ей знать, как он себя поведёт? Ведь до сих пор он никогда не попадал в такие ситуации. У него никогда не воровали сына. К тому же, если она скажет, что Дон совсем не опасен, шериф может не захотеть его преследовать. То есть вряд ли, но вдруг? Дженни не могла рисковать. 

— У него есть оружие?

— Нет! — Тут она врать не хотела. — Никакого оружия нет. 

— Хорошо. 

Шериф взял рацию и связался с помощником. Назвал его по имени, которого Дженни не разобрала, потому что плакала и сморкалась одновременно, велел ехать к ней, занести сумку и охранять дом. 

— Не понимаю, куда они едут, — пробормотала Дженни, глядя на экран. — В лес? Господи, они едут в лес? Зачем?

Она сама слышала истерические нотки в своём голосе. Надо было успокоиться, только никак не получалось. Дон вдруг превратился в странного монстра, который и впрямь украл её ребёнка, чтобы сделать с ним что-то ужасное. 

Что, если он одержим? Такое могло случиться от потрясения, вызванного предательством. 

Дженни сама была потрясена предательством Кайла. В какой-то момент она словно опустела изнутри, превратилась в сосуд, готовый к тому, чтобы его заполнила иная, пришлая сущность — демон, питающийся человеческим болью и страданием. 

В фантазии Дженни боль и страдание походили на кукурузную кашу, и во рту у неё сейчас стоял отвратительный вкус, как будто она наелась этой каши и сейчас её вправду стошнит. 

— На заправку, — сказал шериф прозаически. — Наверное, не подумал вовремя про бензин. Точно, они остановились. Сейчас мы их нагоним, здесь миль пять не больше.

Он прибавил газу. Дженни опустила стекло и вглядывалась в дорогу. Она сама не знала, зачем это делает. Где-то в глубине сознания пряталась ужасная мысль: сейчас она увидит тело Кайла на обочине. Он будет лежать там, как раздавленная белка — внутренности наружу, вокруг рта и ноздрей запеклась кровь. 

Дженни снова заплакала и тихо высморкалась в платок, когда деревья разошлись и показалась заправочная станция. Возле колонки стоял белый пикап, а рядом — мальчик в красной курточке. 

— Кайл! — вскрикнула Дженни. — Это Кайл! 

Шериф затормозил так резко, что у Дженни клацнули зубы, дал задний ход, развернулся и въехал на парковку. 

Дженни выскочила из машины прежде, чем та остановилась, и бросилась к сыну. 

— Дорогой! — Она прижала сына к себе, ощутив запах его волос. — Милый мой! Я тебя потеряла. 

— Я с папой, — сказал Кайл, нисколько не удивлённый внезапным появлением матери в сопровождении шерифа. — Он зашёл купить еды на вечер, сейчас вернётся.

— Мы не станем ждать. 

Дженни взяла сына за руку и повела его к машине. Кайл не сопротивлялся, только раз оглянулся на магазинчик. 

Шериф ждал, в руке у него была рация. 

— Поехали, — сказала Дженни, усаживая сына на заднее сиденье. 

— Подождите, — остановил её шериф. — Мы не можем так уехать. Ваш муж похитил сына, нарушил судебный запрет… 

— Нет, нет! Я не хочу, чтобы у Дона были неприятности. Мне просто нужно, чтобы Кайл оставался со мной.

Дженни уселась в машину и захлопнула дверцу.

Шериф неуверенно потоптался рядом и после заминки занял место водителя. Повернулся, облокотившись о спинку сиденья. 

— Слушайте. Он знает, где вы живёте, и может вернуться. 

— Это неважно. Теперь я буду с Кайлом всё время и не дам его увезти.

— Мама, мы за решёткой! — сказал Кайл и провёл рукой по перегородке. — Нас посадят в тюрьму?

— Нет, малыш, никто тебя никуда не посадит. Скажи-ка, папа увёз тебя силой?

— Я сам ему позвонил. Хотел увидеться. 

— Миссис Ли, у вас есть судебный запрет?

— Нет, — призналась Дженни и обхватила Кайла за плечи, прижала его к себе. — Мы с мужем просто не в ладах. Прошу вас, поедем. 

Шериф отвернулся и забарабанил пальцами по рулевому колесу.

— Пожалуйста! Вы сами сказали, что он знает, где мы живём. Я не хочу разбираться с ним здесь, на стоянке. 

— Хорошо, леди. Мы вернёмся и подождём вашего мужа у вас дома. Только вам придётся кое-что объяснить. 

— Я сделаю всё, — проговорила Дженни, стискивая Кайла в объятиях, — только поедем скорее! 

Шериф завёл мотор. 

— Мама, пусти! Не надо меня тискать. 

Кайл высвободился и открыл свой рюкзак. 

Дженни держала айфон в кармане жакета. Ей казалось, что она чувствует, как красная точка ползёт по экрану — теперь они двигались вместе. 

Кайл достал из рюкзака фото в рамке. 

— Это папин брат, — сказал он, показывая его шерифу.

Тот бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и немного прибавил скорость. Кажется, Кайл и Дженни его нервировали. 

— Зачем ты взял снимок? — спросила Дженни резко. — Ты же знаешь, что отец всегда возит его с собой! 

— Значит, папа за ним вернётся. 

Дженни сглотнула горький комок. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, она смотрела прямо перед собой. Сквозь решётчатую перегородку она видела бегущее шоссе, зелёные деревья, иногда, в просветах — далёкую двойную вершину. 

Виновата. Виновата. Но всё будет так, как должно. 

Они проехали по городу, мимо придорожного кафе (толпа дёрганых молодых людей разъехалась на своих байках), мимо супермаркета, свернули на тихую улочку. Приземистый дом ждал их. Шериф свернул и припарковался на обочине. 

— Я зайду вместе с вами, — сказал он, — и мы вместе подождём вашего мужа. 

В его голосе звучали стальные ноты, и Дженни не осмелилась протестовать. Вместо этого она спросила, не желает ли шериф выпить кофе с вишнёвым пирогом. Его взгляд немного смягчился. 

— От кофе не откажусь, а пирогом лучше накормите сына. 

— Я не голодный, — сказал Кайл. — Мы уже ели пирог в закусочной у дороги. Папа решил купить ещё еды, потому мы собирались ехать весь день, а потом заночевать в кемпинге у озера. 

— А вы не очень торопились, — заметил шериф, глядя при этом на Дженни. 

Она опустила глаза. 

— Не очень, — подтвердил Кайл. — Можно, я пойду наверх? Мне нужно переодеться и сделать кое-что ещё. 

— Да, милый, иди.

Кайл вбежал в дом, протиснувшись мимо помощника шерифа, который вышел на крыльцо. 

— Так вы нашли мальчика! — обрадовался он. — Замечательно! Я так рад за вас! 

Может, он был и нелепый, но добрый. Вот чего не хватало Дженни в последнее время (а может быть, всегда) — доброты. 

Шериф подозвал помощника знаком и принялся что-то ему втолковывать. Дженни спиной чувствовала их взгляды. Она захлопнула за собой дверь, но ощущение, что за ней следят, не пропало. 

Как же всё объяснить? 

— Не могу, — произнесла она, — я просто не могу! 

Сумка стояла на столе. Дженни вспомнила про обещанный шерифу кофе и включила кофеварку. Всё-таки достала пирог и поставила его в микроволновку. Может быть, Дон поест? Он всегда любил пироги с ягодами, а этот казался вкусным. 

«Знаешь, что я думаю, милая? — произнесла мама (теперь она не смеялась, а говорила сладко-сладко). — Пожалуй, он запустит этим пирогом тебе в лицо. А ты как считаешь?» 

Хлопнула дверь. Дженни вынула пирог из микроволновки и принялась нарезать его на куски. Красный вишнёвый сок казался неестественно ярким на белом фаянсе. 

— Вот и ты, — сказала она. — Так быстро. 

И повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на мужа. 

Ярость в его глазах была холодной, расчётливой — ярость человека, который не собирается бросаться на неё с кулаками, по крайней мере, не при шерифе, стоящем за спиной, но определённо собирается потащить Дженни в суд, или к психиатру, или в оба места сразу, и сделать всё, чтобы отнять Кайла и оставить его себе.

— Хочешь пирог? — спросила Дженни беспомощно. — И кофе… кофе готов.

Ей нечем было оправдаться и нечем было себя защитить. 

Шериф издал странный звук. Дженни подумала, что он смеётся над ней, но шериф смотрел в сторону, на дверь, ведущую в коридор. 

Дженни тоже посмотрела. В проёме стоял молодой человек, держась за косяк одной рукой. На нём была мятая футболка и джинсы, купленные, по всей видимости, в секонд-хэнде, если только он не стащил их у своего отца — такие носили в восьмидесятые. Ширинка джинсов была расстёгнута, вялый член свисал наружу. Волосы парня были взъерошены, а глаза совершенно шальные. 

Дженни до того изумилась, что даже не пыталась отвести глаза — молча глядела на парня, пытаясь понять, почему он кажется ей знакомым. 

— Так вот, стало быть, в чём дело! — Дон рассмеялся с горьким удовольствием. — А я гадаю, что на тебя нашло! И сколько этому пацану? Он хоть школу закончил?

Дженни медленно поставила тарелку с пирогом на стол. 

— Наверное, он забрался в дом, когда ваш помощник ещё не приехал, — сказала она шерифу. — И уснул там, в одной из спален. Я видела несколько мальчишек на байках возле закусочной, кажется, они были под какими-то веществами — во всяком случае, вели себя странно. 

— В городе появился какой-то новый наркотик, здорово даёт по мозгам, — ответил шериф, разглядывая парня. Тот тупо моргал, словно не понимал, что речь идёт о нём. — Но этот не из наших. Я всех здесь знаю. Должно быть, приехал к кому-то в гости. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты не заперла двери, и этот обдолбыш забрался в дом? — уточнил Дон. — И он шляется тут с хуём наперевес при Кайле? 

— Ваша жена забыла запереть двери, потому что её сын был похищен, — сухо сказал шериф. — Потому что вы его похитили. 

— Это она похитила сына у меня! — заорал Дон. — Однажды я вернулся домой и не нашёл их — вот так всё просто! Без предупреждения, без объяснений! Почему, Дженни, скажи мне хоть сейчас, — почему, во имя Господа, почему ты так поступила? 

Дженни вздрогнула и прижала руки ко рту. Она не хотела плакать, но глаза всё равно стали мокрыми. 

— Прости, — прошептала она. — Я должна была. Что-то не так с Кайлом, что-то ужасно не так! Я думала, если я увезу его от тебя, это перестанет происходить и всё изменится, но стало только хуже! 

— Вы полагаете, ваш муж что-то делал с ребёнком, мэм? 

Шериф подобрался, его глаза сузились. Дон открыл рот, потрясённый. 

— Я? Ах ты ж блядь! И что я, по-вашему, делал с моим сыном? Дженни! 

— Да нет же! — закричала Дженни. — Это не Дон, это Кайл! Сначала была белка, мёртвая белка, а теперь этот человек! Вы что, не видите? Он не забирался в дом, он появился сейчас! Ты разве не узнаёшь его, Дон? Ты же пялишься на него каждый божий день и хнычешь, словно он сраная Джульетта, а не твой брат, который уже двадцать пять лет как в могиле! 

Молодой человек повернул голову и некоторое время смотрел на Дона неподвижными тусклыми глазами. Потом его взгляд немного прояснился. 

— Отец? — сказал он неуверенно.

— Нет, — пробормотал Дон севшим голосом. — Это я. 

— Дон? Где мы? — Парень огляделся в недоумении. Его слега пошатывало и временами он на секунду закрывал глаза и встряхивал головой, словно боролся со сном. — Эти люди… кто это? Почему ты так выглядишь — как будто тебе сорок?

— Потому что мне сорок, — ответил Дон. 

Он попятился, наткнулся на стол, попав рукой в тарелку с пирогом. Бессознательно поднёс руку ко рту, слизывая сок, окровавивший пальцы. 

— Кто это? — спросил шериф.

— Мой брат, — невнятно ответил Дон. — Только он умер. Я сам вынул его тело из петли. 

— Я помню… — пробормотал Фрэнк. — Да, помню. Было больно… Я же не хотел умирать, Дон. Я просто хотел развлечься. Понимаешь, мне сказали, что это круто, если немного себя придушить, вот я и попробовал. Я только не рассчитал, затянул петлю слишком сильно, а потом было уже поздно. 

Его язык заплетался, а голова клонилась, пока Фрэнк боролся с одолевающим его сном. 

— Так вот почему… — Дон взглянул на член брата и быстро отвёл глаза. 

— Наверное, я уже умер, а у меня всё стоял, — сказал Фрэнк и взглянул на Дженни посветлевшими, почти уже живыми глазами. — Твой сын опять это делает. То, что сделал со мной. 

Она вздрогнула. 

— Здесь же больше никого нет! 

— Там, на стене…

Фрэнк сполз по стене и остался сидеть, согнув ноги и положив руку на член —прикрываясь или пытаясь закончить то, чем занимался за секунду до смерти. 

Дженни больше не думала о нём. Она взбежала по лестнице, споткнулась о завернувшийся ковёр, упала, снова вскочила и распахнула дверь в комнату Кайла. 

Он сидел на кровати и смотрел в стену. На стену. На снимок, где усталые, измождённые люди ожидали своего последнего часа. 

— Прости, мама, — сказал Кайл холодным, далёким голосом. — Я не могу остановиться. Я должен их впустить. 

Дон ворвался в комнату, едва не уронив Дженни на пол, в последний момент поймал её, уже кренящуюся, и удержал за плечи. Она прижалась к мужу, и так они стояли вплотную, согревая и поддерживая друг друга, а за ними топтался шериф.

Он произнёс что-то? Дженни не расслышала. 

Дыхание Дона, слабый шум машин с улицы, звук неуверенной поступи Фрэнка, поднимающегося по лестнице, — всё заглушал грохот канонады, треск пулемётных очередей, крики умирающих. Сначала эти звуки доносились издалека, но становились всё отчётливее и наконец стали слышны так ясно, словно бой шёл прямо в приземистом доме, в спальне Кайла с постером Спайдермена на стене. 

Только стены больше не было. 

Перед Дженни простиралось поле, испаханное вдоль и поперёк и засеянное трупами — грязными клубнями, из которых торчали изломанные ростки рук и ног. Из окопов поднимались люди и бросались друг другу навстречу. Дженни не могла понять, кто и против кого здесь сражается. Может быть, они и сами уже этого не знали. 

Вонь пороха и мертвечины въедалась в ноздри. На мгновение свежий порыв ветра отнёс вонь в сторону, и Дженни вздохнула полной грудью.

Потом грохот стих. Бой остановился. 

Дженни вжалась в мужа всем телом. Она была так испугана, что не могла плакать, только вбирала в себя воздух тихими, осторожными вдохами. 

Из грязи поднимались люди в рваной окровавленной форме, бывшие люди, с оторванными конечностями, с выпущенными кишками, со скальпами, лохмотьями свисающими с голов, их тела были разворочены, их кости белели сквозь корку грязи, но всё же они двигались, ковыляли, ползли навстречу. 

Их лица — у кого целые, у кого изуродованные, с вырванными щеками и окровавленными пустыми глазницами — светились надеждой. Они шли к Кайлу, стремились на его зов.

В этот миг Дженни поняла, почему Кайл не может им отказать: надежда этих бывших людьми остатков и обрубков лишала воли к сопротивлению. 

Их запах стал сильнее, но даже вонь гниющего мяса, даже вид человеческих лиц, превратившихся в кашу, теперь вызывал у неё радость — скоро всё это должно было закончиться. 

Дженни не знала чем, и подумать над этим времени не оставалось.

Ведь стены больше не было. 

*** * ***

_Мама, иногда мне снятся странные сны._

Мне снится, что я иду по болоту. Я взрослый, у меня длинные ноги, по которым хлопают полы сырой шерстяной шинели, и я не один — за мной идут другие взрослые люди.

На некоторых такие же шинели, как моя, на других — форма иного покроя. Кажется, они говорят на разных языках. Я слышу их шёпот за своей спиной. У некоторых нет ног, и они ползут, подтягиваясь на руках, поэтому я стараюсь не спешить. 

Болото огромно. Когда-то здесь было пшеничное поле, а за ним луг, на котором росли цветы и паслись коровы. Теперь здесь растут противотанковые «ежи», топорщится колючая проволока, окопы размыты, в них стоит вода, перемешанная с кровью, а в ней плавают куски тел и целые трупы. 

Люди, что идут за мной, напуганы. Когда-то они были врагами, но теперь поддерживают друг друга и тащат на руках тех, кто не может идти. Почти все они изуродованы. Наверное, мне должно быть страшно, только боюсь здесь не я. 

Мне хорошо. Я делаю свою работу. 

Вот мы и пришли. 

Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на них — истерзанных, отчаявшихся и всё ещё таящих надежду. 

— Не бойтесь, — говорю я им. — Когда произойдёт самое страшное, вы отступите на шаг и будете спасены.

Что происходит потом, я не помню. 

_Мама, я всё ещё сплю._

Все эти люди исчезли. 

Вокруг тишина, такая, что звенит в ушах. Пологие холмы перетекают один в другой. Они гладкие, яркие и безмятежные под ласковым солнцем, а трава на них чистая и зелёная, и нет среди неё ни единой пожелтевшей травинки. Между холмами струится река, широкая, но спокойная, а вдали, на горизонте, синеет лес.

Ты думала, мой словарный запас невелик, мама? Это не так. Мне известны все слова, что знают люди, которых я сюда привёл. 

Я опускаю руку в карман шинели. Мои пальцы касаются сухого комочка. Я вынимаю его — это жаворонок. Мёртвое ссохшееся тельце, крохотное и лёгкое. 

Людей не видно, но они здесь. 

Их уши устали от воплей умирающих, от воя снарядов, от взрывов, от рёва и грохота, поэтому здесь такая тишина — и всё же ей чего-то не хватает, чтобы стать умиротворяющей. 

Она слишком тихая, мама, слишком тихая, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. Эта тишина пугает. 

Мумия птички шевелится на моей ладони, тусклые перья начинают блестеть, наливается жизнью плоть, лёгкие кости становятся чуть тяжелее, а может, само тельце жаворонка стало тяжелее, когда в него вернулась душа. 

Я подбрасываю птичку в воздух. Она взлетает, расправляет крылья, поднимается ввысь, в синее тёплое небо — и вот тишина звенит иначе. 

Песня жаворонка проливается, как дождь, на зелёные пажити, на тихие воды, на бесчисленные обители дома моего, и под эту песню приходит понимание.

Я никого не спасаю от смерти.

Я и есть смерть.

_Не бойтесь._


End file.
